Saban Brands
Background Saban Brands was established by Haim Saban through Saban Capital Group, Inc. after re-acquiring the rights to the Power Rangers franchise from The Walt Disney Company on May 13, 2010, who previously acquired his former company Saban Entertainment in 2001 and was reincorporated as "BVS Entertainment" (Buena Vista/Saban Entertainment). Currently Saban produces the franchise's newer installments for Nickelodeon. In 2014, they launched their theatrical film distribution company Saban Films. In 2016, they launched SCG Films for theatrical adaptations of their brands. In May 2018, Hasbro acquired several of Saban's properties including Power Rangers, and in July 2018 the company was shuttered. 1st Logo (February 7, 2011-January 28, 2017) Logo: On the left side of the screen, we see the Earth moving to the left and the sun moving to the center. Then, three red ribbons, two from the right and one from the left, fly in and form the SABAN logo (which appears as a revised version of the 1996 Saban Entertainment logo). Once it formed, we see the words "SABAN Brands" with "SABAN" in red and "Brands" in black appearing letter by letter, both set in Avenir. Finally, the sun fades from left to the center and we see some shining stars. Variants: *On Power Rangers Samurai for NDS, its the black print logo on a white background. *On current prints of the majority of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers as well as the first season of Kibaoh Klashers, it is shortened to have the ribbons forming the logo immediately. *On trailers and TV spots for Saban's Power Rangers (2017) aired prior to March 23rd, 2017, it's the same as the NDS Samurai variant, but it is colored in red, blue, yellow, pink & black, and it zooms forward. FX/SFX: CGI. Music/Sounds: A guitar-driven theme with the streaking sound that culimnates into a 3-note tune. Music/Sounds Variants: *On current prints of MMPR and Julius Jr., the closing theme ends over it. *On international TV airings of PR: Operation Overdrive, due to time compression, the closing theme plays over it causing it to end it over the Marvista Entertainment logo instead of their music. *The trailer/TV spots variant has their own music. *On Kibaoh Klashers S1 version, the music is shortened beginning with the streaking sound. Availability: Common. *The normal version is seen on the Nickelodeon-aired Power Rangers seasons from Samurai to the first two episodes of Ninja Steel, Digimon Fusion, the CGI reboot of Popples, and the English version of Glitter Force on Netflix. For two months, it was used in tandem with the next logo, though Power Rangers Ninja Steel dropped it on January 28, 2017. *Also plasters the Saban Entertainment logos on more recent prints of much Saban stock (the Fox Kids-aired PR seasons (excluding Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie), VR Troopers, Ninja Turtles: The Next Generation; does not apply to pre-''Power Rangers'' productions and most shows like the English version of Digimon: Digital Monsters and its movies), and is also added onto the Jetix-aired Power Rangers seasons as well. Editor's Note: A decent logo, though considered annoying by some due to its levels of plastering. 2nd Logo (February 4th, 2017-December 1, 2018) Logo: On a black background, the camera pans around a glass globe with gold continents and transparent oceans (which looks to have lights inside of it) and zooms backwards to the center of the screen. As this happens, the transparent oceans get filled with gold as well. The globe stops in the near-center of the screen and the gold letters "SABAN Brands", and the trademark symbol in tiny print, fade in below the globe.Three streaks then draw themselves into the globe from the left, forming the Saban logo, as the continents disappear from the globe. Extended Logo (SCG Films): Three gold comets steaks in leaving the trail which fades out as the lights create the ocean and gold dots appear to create the continents while the camera zooms back to serge into the slower version of the normal logo. After the steaks come in, the words "SCG Films", in the same style as before, fade in. Variant: On the English version of Glitter Force Doki Doki, as well as the second season of Kibaoh Klashers, it is shortened. It fades in just before the globe settles. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The globe rotating, the gold filling in, the streaks drawing themselves in, the continents disappearing and the text fading in. All very nice CGI. but the Earth rotates the wrong way. Music/Sounds: The normal and short versions have a 5-note dramatic fanfare with the last note held out for a couple seconds. Music/Sounds Variants: *On the theatrical counterpart, it has the film's opening theme playing over it. *On the video with the theatrical logo, it uses a repeating four-note twinkling buildup with a violin underscore, before going into a 12-note fanfare (notes 3-6 match the short version), with the 11th note held out for three seconds, and the 12th note (the last note of the short versions fanfare) being held out longer (longer than the short version as well). On the 2017 Power Rangers ''movie, the music from the film's opening plays over the logo. *On the ''Kibaoh Klashers S2 version, it is higher pitched. Availability: Uncommon. Appeared on the third episode of Power Rangers Ninja Steel ''and was seen on further episodes of the series. The SCG Films version was seen on the 2017 ''Power Rangers Movie. Starting with Power Rangers Beast Morphers, ''the Allspark Pictures ''logo is used instead due to Hasbro's acquisition of most of Saban Brands's properties. Editor's Note: A worthy successor to the previous logo, one that sadly wasn't able to be used much. Category:Family and Animation Category:Saban Capital Group